


I don't love you Like I did Yesterday

by KuronaLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Domestic Violence, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronaLuna/pseuds/KuronaLuna
Summary: This was completely unplanned and was not beta'd I am sorry for spelling errors and grammar mistakes.





	I don't love you Like I did Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely unplanned and was not beta'd I am sorry for spelling errors and grammar mistakes.

“You’ve always acted like I was nothing and I didn’t even realize! How could I be this stupid?” Lance stood clenching his hands into fists and his jaw hurting from clenching his teeth so hard.

“Lance, please I’m sorry! I promise it will never happen again.” Shiro yelped as he stood from his chair making it scoot back slightly. “ You have to understand he came onto me, what was I supposed to do in that situation?”

“Well I don’t know Shiro, how about maybe not making out with him or fucking him in our bed!” Lance yelled as he started making his way to the back of their apartment to the bedroom.

Shiro followed him to the back room, “Lance stop it you're being childish, Let's calm down and order some pizza."

"No! I'm done, Shiro I can't do this anymore. We've tried, I've tried to make this work but let's face it we can't! Everything's gone to shit, our whole relationship fallen apart. We can't keep torturing ourselves like this." Tears were streaming down Lance's face not as though he was trying to stop them, he pulled out his suitcase from the closet and started packing.

Shiro stepped in front of Lance and the closet, "Don't do this, please don't do this think about everything we've been through Lance, please don't leave."

"Shiro most of what we've been through were just what you put me through and I can't do it anymore. Between the drinking and the cheating, I can't; I just can't. Lance stated weakly as he simply pushed him aside to continue packing. There were a few moments of quiet in the tense atmosphere of the room before eventually, Shiro left Leaving Lance alone to pack in silence. He cleaned out his half of the closet, he cleaned off the sink in the bathroom, took down all of his pictures, he removed any trace of him ever being there. He threw on his favorite jacket and left his key on the dresser, the walk to the front door seemed longer than it was he felt like he was walking on death row, cold and emotionless. His tears had long since dried, all that was left in their wake were bloodshot eyes and thin streaks along his cheeks.

As he got to the living room he saw Shiro, to no surprise drinking a beer one of several made obvious by the cans on the coffee table ad around him. This only made it more clear to Lance that it was time for him to leave as Shiro looked up at him and stood, the look in his own eyes made it clear that Lance wasn't the only one crying. Lance could tell he felt something, he could see the sadness in his eyes but at that moment he could see another emotion, one he never liked to see on Shiro, anger. Lance had just enough time to duck as a beer can found it's way flying towards his head. When he recovered he saw Shiro standing in front of him with possibly one of the worst scowls Lance had ever seen, this is why Lace hated it whenever Shiro drank it always made him violent. Last time Shiro got like this he gave Lance a nasty scar along his forehead, Lance needed to get away; he needed to get out. He tried to run for the door but Shiro caught his arm and pinned him against it causing Lance to yelp.

"What good do you think is going to come out of this." Shiro sneered in a tone Lance never wanted to hear from him. "Do you really think you're going to be able to find another man like me? You're worthless, I only took you in because you have a pretty face and you're a good fuck." No Lance didn't want to believe it he didn't want to believe this is what Shiro thought about him. "So go walk out that door just know I'll have your whiny ass replaced in a week." Shiro was dangerously close his grip on Lance's arms tightening as he spoke.

"Please, Shiro let me go. Please" Lance begged tears starting to flow once again, he knows he'll have bruises in the morning. Eventually, Shiro let him go, Lance gathered all of his bags and raced out of the apartment to the parking garage got in his car and got the hell out of there. He drove to Hunk’s place thankfully he didn’t ask many questions when Lance showed up with suitcases and looking frazzled Shay was worried though, they let him sleep on the couch that night. Lance laid there feeling like a whirlwind of emotions but most of all relieved and hoping he did the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story this was meant to be Sheith fluff but somehow turned into Shance angst after I found a break-up writing prompt, I did not mean for this to happen nor did I expect for this to happen. I might make a part two to this explaining what happens now since Shiro and Lance have broken up But for right now I'm going to shamelessly plug my Tumblr, I tend to post a lot of drabbles there and my requests are open so feel free to send me one.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/im-a-fucking-pieceof-trash


End file.
